The Military Ball
by Amathyst Light Moon
Summary: Edward has to go to a Military Ball. He is all ready to go, but who will he take? This is where the fun part happens. YOU get to decide! That's right YOU!  I need to borrow some names. Any takers?


******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**If I did then I would have done some very different things in both of the animes. ****I like the second one (Brotherhood) better than the first one that came out, but the first one is the one where you can mess around with more. That's why this fanfic is based off of the first one that came out.**

**

* * *

**

**The Pink Flyer**

Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the people (or shrimp if you want to make him angry), is walking down the hallways of West HQ, accompanying him is his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. They are, currently, walking towards the office door of Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist or Hero of Ishbal (as he is famous for being in the civil war of Ishbal), to give him a report about their latest encounter with a fake Philosophers Stone. They are almost there when an almost blank bulletin board stops Edward in his tracks almost making Al trip over him.

"Brother you should be more careful, I almost fell over you!" Alphonse cried out.

"Look at this Al," said Ed not paying attention to Alphonse.

"What is it Brother?"

"It looks like a pink flyer."

"A flyer for what?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask the Colonel." Edward then ripped the paper off of the cork bulletin board and stuffed it in his pockets.

"Umm, Brother?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you just read the flyer?"

"Because I'm practicing how to be lazy."

"Why would you even practice something like that?"

"Because Winry says that I'm acting like a work-aholic. Like she should talk. Do you know how long she works on auto-mail? She works everyday, 24-7!"

"Why do you even care what Winry says? Your the one that hardly ever calls her. Is it because your worried about your girlfriend?"

"She is NOT my girlfriend! She is just merely a friend! You know that better than everyone else."

"Then why are you taking her advice to be lazy? I understand needing a break, but actually being lazy all the time?"

"Just listen to me Alphonse."

"Your not even saying anything!"

"Look! There's the door to Mustangs office. Now we can find out what this says." By this time both of the brothers reached the office door, and were walking inside.

"I don't want to do MORE paperwork!" The colonel was complaining about a stack full of papers that was sitting on the desk, waiting to get done.

"Don't be lazy colonel! You should be the one to do the work." Edward yelled

"Oh. The pipsqueak is here."

**"Who the hell are you calling a midget so small that he will always be mistaken for a new born baby you bastard!"**

"Brother! Don't cuss out the colonel!"

"I will stop when he stops!"

"Your acting immature!"

"So what!" There was silence at last. One that was too uncomfortable for Mustang, so in desperate need for something to talk about, he brought up the subject of Edwards report for their new adventure.

"So, Edward you need to give me that report. Then after that I can give you a new lead that I recently heard of."

"Oh yeah, the report." Edward gave Mustang a sheet of paper with neatly typed words written on it. "Here you go." Edward and Alphonse were just about to leave when Ed felt a crumpled up piece of paper in his pants pocket.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That pink flyer, we were going to go ask Mustang about." Edward had mumbled to himself.

"Ed? Your talking to yourself."

"Come on Alphonse, lets go back." Edward started to drag Alphonse back to the office.

"Brother! Why are we going back?"

". . ."

"ED! Talk to me, why are we going back?"

"I'll explain it when we get there." Moments later they were both standing in the doorway of Mustangs office.

"YO! Mustang! What is this thing?" In Edwards hands he held up the pink sheet of paper. Roy took the paper from his hands and looked it over.

"OH! That is a flyer stating that there will be a military ball coming up soon."

"A military what?" Ed and Alphonse both said in unison.

"A military ball. This is actually the first year that we are having something like this." Roy took out a thick calendar book and was writing in the date of the ball. "So Ed. Do you need a date for the Ball? Cause I know some girls that are around your age." Edward, who was blushing furiously, looked at the colonel.

"NO! I do not need a date, cause I'm not going!"

"Really Fullmetal? You are not going to go? After all, this is the first year that we are having this dance."

"I don't want to go." He was looking out of the window, still blushing.

"Why not brother? It sounds like fun."

"Because I don't go to dances, that's why."

"It's not really a dance, it's more like a meeting with well dressed people. Actually I don't really know what it is either, but I'm sure that it's not a dance." Said Mustang.

"Your just saying that so that I will go. It's not going to work, so just give it up."

"Brother. How about if we just go to see what it is, and if it is a dance then we will go. But if it's not, then we can stay." Roy got bored of the two brothers talking and was reading over the flyer again, when he realized something.

"Sorry Alphonse. It says here that only State Alchemists and their dates are allowed inside. And you're not a State Alchemist."

"And whose fault was that? Saying that Al couldn't be a State Alchemist simply because they MIGHT give him a physical test."

"Well are you willing to risk making Alphonse a State Alchemist, and possibly exposing your past?"

"You bastard Colonel you! I swear one day I'll make you wish that you were never born!" Edward yelled.

"Hey it was just a little joke, no need to get upset over something like that." Mustang slightly grinned. He was having too much fun making fun of Edward. "But seriously, would you really do that just because of a Ball?"

Edward sat back in his seat and looked into the distance while he answered. "No, but I just don't want to go by myself."

"Brother I think that you should ask a girl to the ball instead of me just going with you. And besides, I don't mind not going, just tell me what it's like over there. Like the decor and how many people went."

"Alphonse, are you really alright with me going without you?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it. But, brother when you go don't leave early." Said Alphonse.

"Why?" Asked Ed.

"Because I want you to live the whole experiance and then tell me what happened."

"Alright then. Mustang I will go."

"It's about time Fullmetal. You were actually boring me to death."

"Shut the fuck up!" The Colonel was ignoring Ed's comment to him.

"So Ed, who are you going to bring? Do you even know any girls?"

"Of course I do!" Said a blushing Ed. "I just don't like to tell you how many girls I know, because then you would make fun of me."

"I would not. In fact, I would be proud to know that a shrimp like you could get girls."

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL, MINISCULE, PETITE, MIDGET WHO CANT GET A GIRLFRIEND IF HE LOOKED LIKE TAYLOR LAUNTNER!"** _(I honestly don't like any of the Twilight characters, yes I do not like Taylor or Robert. I just wrote this cause it was the first thing that popped in my head.)_

"Calm down Ed. Look I will give you three days to find a date. If not then I will give you one of mine, who is older but around the same age group of you."

"No thanks. I would like to do this on my own. And I DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"I never said anything about a girlfriend, just a date."

"Brother we should really go now."

"Oh yeah, WOW look at the time. We should get going. See ya Mustang."

"See ya kid. Oh wait before you guys leave. Look at this wonderful new T.V. Set that I got, it comes with cable and everything! FREE! All the higher up's have these. Ha I'm so happy that I have one of these. They are so cool!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You sound like a little kid with a new toy! 'It's so cool. Look it can even do this blah blah blah blah blah.'" Imitatied Edward. Mustang was sad after that, but he just kept on flipping through the channels, until he came across a cooking show.

"Look Ed how did you make an apperence in this show? And why are they cooking you?" Mustang now pointed at the T.V. with a man cooking some shrimp to serve as dinner.

"Uhhh let's go brother. We don't want to be late getting dinner at the hotel." Said Alphonse grabbing Ed while he was having a temper tantrum.

* * *

**So how did you like it? In this story some of my OC characters will be appearing in this story, and I will be using some reference from my other story in here, so please don't be confused. All will be explained in due time. I am still writing the other story as well, so check it out.**

**On another point, I will _not_ be updating this regularly because I have a busy schedule, but I will try to get it updated as fast as I can.**


End file.
